1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver. More specifically, the present invention relates to a receiver that applies to a videophone-capable TV receiver and that has a program reception function of receiving a broadcast program and an e-mail reception function of receiving an e-mail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, according to the e-mail capabilities of personal computers, cellular phones or Internet TVs, when a new mail has been received, an incoming message is provided.
In cases of a conventional personal computer or cellular phone, a user uses such a device all by himself, and most of applications and contents are offered in the form of still images. Thus, no matter when a notification of an incoming mail is provided, it is seldom that the user is hindered from using the device. On the other hand, in cases of a mail service with Internet TV, there may exist a plurality of viewers and, if a notification of an incoming mail for one of the viewers is given when they are viewing the TV, this may be a hindrance to the other viewers' viewing.